Leaving on a Jet Plane
by mandyg67
Summary: Derek is leaving for Washington, D.C., but first heads home where he meets up with Amelia.
1. Chapter 1

When Derek opened the door to his house he saw his sister Amy sitting at the dining room table surrounded by brain scans. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad to see you're hard at work."

She moved to put the scans away before he could look at them. He figured she was still mad at him, and she wanted to be independent.

"Amy, Please don't move out. We really need you here now.'

"Why now?"

"Because I took the job in Washington, D.C. I'm leaving on the red-eye tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Meredith told me to go."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Derek said with a frown. "She wants me to leave."

"That's what she told you."

This is my home,"he said, looking around. "My dream home, and she told me to leave."

"Derek, you can't leave mad at her."

"Why not, Amy?" Derek asked, puzzled.

"Do you remember the last time you moved 3000 miles away when you were angry with your wife?"

Derek remembered meeting Meredith at Joe's right after arriving in Seattle when he was trying to make a new start and forget his marriage. He met his sister's eyes. "This isn't that. I love Meredith, even when I'm mad at her."

"You should get a wedding ring." Amy advised him.

"What?"

"You need to make sure all the women know you're married. I'm sure that there are many women in DC who would find you attractive."

"Amy, you're my sister. This is a weird conversation."

"Derek, I loved Addison. I was - even still am- closer to her than my own sisters. I was devastated when I learned you left."

"Addison loved being your big sister. I'll always remember her helping you get ready for prom." Derek said with a smile, sitting next to Amy, who had moved to the sofa. "I loved how much she loved you."

"And you got mad at her, moved 3000 miles away, and met Meredith in a bar and that was the end of your marriage."

"I think you forgot the part where I found Addison in bed with my best friend."

"I didn't forget that. But if you hadn't run away, you might still be married to Addison."

"I doubt it. You know she lived with Mark for months after I left. He loved her. If she slept with someone else, we might have made it. But she ruined my friendship with Mark for more than a year, and I wish I had that time back." Derek said, frowning. "I really miss Mark."

"Me, too, but I think he'd kick your ass for leaving Meredith.''

"He liked Meredith. Did I ever tell you what happened when he came to Seattle for the first time?"

"No."

"I saw him talking to Meredith, and I punched him so hard that he needed stitches."

"Was that because he was talking to Meredith or because he slept with Addison?"

"Maybe both." He smiled. "He told me he moved to Seattle to get me back. He was a great friend, that is, apart from sleeping with my wife."

"Didn't it work out for you, meeting Meredith? If he hadn't slept with Addison, you might still be in New York."

"What are you trying to do, Amy, get me to stay here?"

"You can go and work in DC. I just don't want you to be angry when you leave. And I don't want you wandering into a bar without a wedding ring and falling in love with another woman. I love Addison, and I like Meredith. I also love Zola and Bailey. I don't want any more sisters-in-law. I'm done."

Derek smiled, "I'm not interested in any other women. I do have two children to think about, Amy. Do you think I need to worry about Meredith?"

"No, she has Zola and Bailey here, to repel men. Plus she has lots of friends to hang out with. You're the one who will be lonely."

"I'll bury myself in my work, and don't worry, I'll come back frequently to see Zola and Bailey. But it would be great if you stayed here to help Meredith."

"I will for the time being."

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith sat and smiled as she watched Zola playing with Sofia. They were playing tea party with the day care's toy kitchen. Zola was pouring tea for Sofia, and Sofia was arranging toy cookies for them to eat with the tea. The two girls played together so well; they were the best of friends. She didn't want to interrupt them, and she wasn't ready to go home. She just kept thinking about how right it was for Zola to be here playing with Sofia. She didn't want to uproot her child from the only home she's ever known. Of course, she didn't really want to tear her from her father either. She thought for a moment, was it really better for Zola to stay here in Seattle with her friend than to move to DC and be with her dad?

Callie sat down next to her. "Mark always loved watching Sofia play with Zola. He said it was great to see the Sloan/Shepherd friendship 2.0, second generation."

"They are great together." said Meredith. "Sloan/Shepherd the first generation was amazing, too. We both miss Mark a lot."

"Me, too. And Lexie, too."

"That's for sure." Meredith's phone vibrated, and the latest text message appeared on the screen. It was from Derek: "I'm booked on the red eye to DC. Please bring Zola and Bailey home so I can say goodbye. D." Meredith smiled. Derek was no Thatcher Grey; no matter what happened between them, he would always be a devoted dad for Zola and Bailey.

"Sorry, Callie, I've got to go." Meredith said. "Zola," she called, "Time to go."

"Can Sofia sleep over, Mommy?" asked Zola. Meredith sighed. It was always hard to get Zola to leave Sofia. She loved the month that Sofia and Callie lived with them. She kept asking why they couldn't move back.  
>"Not tonight, but maybe one night this weekend if it's okay with her moms." She smiled at Callie. "Please check with Arizona and see if a sleepover at our house works for either Friday or Saturday. I have this week-end off." Silently she thought to herself that the week-end would be much more challenging with two children and no husband at home, assuming Derek wasn't planning on coming home.<p>

"Saturday is my night, so that night should work. Although maybe Zola can sleepover at my house. Since Arizona and I are splitting our time with Sofia, I don't like missing time with her. If you want, you and Bailey could come over for dinner with Zola, so we could all eat together."

"That should work," said Meredith. Now she'd solved the dinner problem for Saturday; Callie was a great cook. She thought for a moment about Callie and Arizona and how hard it must be with sharing custody; at least Derek agreed the children would stay with her in Seattle, and she would at least have Bailey at home with her if Zola went to Callie's house overnight. Some mom and baby boy bonding would be nice.

Meredith enjoyed listening to Zola talk to Bailey, both kids in the back seat, while she drove. She hadn't mentioned Derek leaving to them yet; she was going to let Derek break the news to them. She was nervous about seeing Derek again. She knew he was mad that she was pushing him to go to DC, but Meredith didn't see any option if he was going to be happy with his work. But she was worried he didn't understand her and things could go from bad to worse. She remember the last time she felt so strongly that he didn't understand her. She thought back to the time he had withdrawn his offer of a weekend, 48 interrupted hours, in wine country. He had explained that he wanted to a lifetime with her, not just a weekend. She had told him she was not ready right now, but that she could get ready. Thinking back, she thinks that he didn't understand her. For her, sex and mockery was a phase, and she had been serious when she asked to wait for her, but, looking back, she knew he didn't think that she was serious about getting ready. He said he would wait until he was ready, but that he might meet someone who was ready for what he wanted while he was waiting for her. And then he started dating other women. And really, to be fair, his dating Rose had been a real inspiration for her to get ready. She wondered what would have happened if she had been able to communicate better with Derek; could she have gotten ready for Derek without him dating Rose? And was there a risk of a new Rose if Derek was mad at her when he went to DC? She knew her husband was an attractive man and that there would be plenty of women in DC who would be interested in him. She remembered April's crush on Derek with a smile. They were happy then, in the days before the shooting. Maybe she should figure out something to say before he left. But her mind was blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith was nervous as she opened the door. She was worried because her last words to Derek had been pretty mean, and now she was going to see him with their kids. They had tried not to fight in front of their kids, but she was afraid he would be too mad to avoid an immediate fight. Zola burst into the house and started screaming "Daddy, Daddy" as she hurled herself into her father's lap. He didn't even have a chance to get up from the sofa.

"They had dinner at daycare, but Zola, would you like dessert with Daddy and Aunt Amy?"

"Yes, can we have ice cream sundaes?"

"Sure," Meredith said, smiling, "I'd be happy to make sundaes." She was glad that Zola had chosen something well within her skill set. She put Bailey down on the sofa next to his dad. "Bailey, I think you want vanilla?

"Nilla," he said with a big smile.

"Mommy, I want strawberry," said Zola.

"And coffee for you, Derek?"

"You got it," said Derek with a smile.

"And Amy what do you like?"

"I'll have chocolate," said Amy. "Glad to see you in the kitchen."

"I also make a mean grilled cheese. I'd be happy to make you one anytime."

"I love mommy's grilled cheese," said Zola.

"Derek, how do you guys eat when I'm not here to serve as family cook?" asked Amy, figuring that she would try to cut the tension in the room."

"Either I cook or we have take-out."

"It's a good think you make so much money," said Amy with a smile. She liked teasing her brother.

"My new job doesn't pay that well. Meredith's going to be the primary bread winner now."

"Daddy, what new job?" asked Zola.

Derek stared at Meredith, with reproach. She was making him move to DC; the least she could have done was break the news to Zola.

"I'm going to be working for the President. I'm going to Washington, D.C. tonight, after I put you and Bailey to sleep."

"Oh. But you'll be coming home so we can go to the zoo on Saturday?"

"No, Zola, I'm going to be in Washington, D.C. for at least a couple of weeks before I can come home. Mommy can take you to the zoo."

"Yes, Zola, I'll take you and Bailey to the zoo," said Meredith as she handed out the sundaes. Derek was usually the one who took the kids to the zoo, but she was happy to fill in for him. She wanted her children to have a childhood full of happy excursions with their parents. She couldn't remember ever going to the zoo although it is possible her father took her when she was younger than Zola and she forgot about it.

"I want Daddy to come, too," said Zola with a pout.

"I'd love to come, sweetie, but I have work to do. But I hope you come visit me in Washington and we can go to the National Zoo. That zoo has pandas."

"I love pandas." Zola screamed. "Can we go this week-end?"

"No sweetie, but sometime soon," said Derek with a smile. He was happy to think that his family would come to see him. He was pleased that Meredith didn't say anything to contradict this happy scenario. Maybe there was hope. "Now it's time for me to read bedtime stories, so come with me to your bedroom," he said, picking up Bailey. Derek enjoyed the bedtime routine, especially reading to his stories, so he wanted to treasure this last night together.

"That's great. I'll clean up," said Meredith.

"I'll take you to the airport," volunteered Amy. "We should leave in an hour."

"Okay," said Derek with a frown.

"I'll take him if you can stay with the kids." said Meredith. That would give Derek an hour with the kids and then give her some time to talk to him.

"No problem."

An hour later, Meredith went looking for Derek. He was still in Zola's room, watching her sleep.

"Derek, it's time to go," she whispered, trying not to wake Zola.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. He went to their bedroom and grabbed his suitcases. On his way out, he gave his sister a big hug. "I really appreciate your help with the kids," he told her.

"I love them both."

"You are their favorite aunt."

"I'm the only aunt they have a chance to see regularly," she said with a smile.

Meredith frowned as she overheard them. Derek noticed the frown, and he realized his words had touched on a sore point. He decided to make amends, "Zola adored Lexie. I wish she were here. She and Amy would really be a great team. Lexie had great promise in neuro."

"I enjoyed working with her. She was much better at talking to Derek than me," said Amy.

Meredith smiled wistfully. "Derek was a great big brother for Lexie. And Lexie was a wonderful aunt. But it's great that you're here, Amy. The kids adore you. And Derek, we've got to head out to the airport now."

They walked to the car, and he threw his bags in the trunk. Derek went to drive.

"I can drive, if you want."

"I like to drive, and you'll get to drive on the way home." They got in the car, and both were hesitant to say anything. Derek wanted to avoid distracted driving, and nothing was more distracting than fighting with his wife.

Meredith decided to start. "I know you're mad at me for pushing to you go."

"Well, this job created a dilemma. There were three options. My first choice was moving the whole family to DC, with you working at a great hospital, James Madison. My second choice was staying here, with you. But you seem to like the third choice, you staying here with the kids and me living 3000 miles away in DC. It hurts, Meredith, that you want me to live 3000 miles away."

"I'm sorry. You have a great job offer; it's the job of a lifetime. I don't want you to give it up. I don't want you to resent me or the kids."

"But you don't want to live with me."

"Not in D.C."

"And you didn't want me to stay here."

"No."

"I'm very hurt."

"Derek, let me try to explain. I always felt that my mother resented me, that she didn't achieve everything she wanted because of me. And I don't want you to resent me."

"I'm not your mother, Meredith, and you're mother was out of touch with reality. She was one of the most prominent surgeons of her time."

"She thought she could have done more. I also think she thought Richard would have left with her if it hadn't been for me."

"That's also ridiculous. Richard loves you like a daughter."

"I know. But you need this opportunity. Being here has made you miserable. It's not just me. Look at how you treated Amy. You wanted her job, Derek, and you were willing to hurt her to get it. That's not like you. You need to do this work."

"But what about us and the kids?"

"Obama's not going to be President forever."

"The job is not a political appointment, Meredith. And he leaves office in January 2017, two years from now. I don't want to miss the next two years with Zola and Bailey. You know, you didn't see your dad after you were five. I don't get why you are want them to live 3,000 miles away from me."

"That's the toughest part of this, but I know that you're going to be a great dad, skyping with them every night and visiting when you can. And I'll bring them to DC some times. Lots of families live apart because of jobs. Just think of all the soldiers. . ."  
>"Meredith, they don't have a choice. You did, and you want me to live 3000 miles away."<p>

"Look, let's see how this works for the next three months, and we can talk again. We'll set up a schedule for visits, and we'll see how it goes. Zola does want to go to the National Zoo."

"Sounds like a plan."  
>"And no other women, Derek," Meredith said.<p>

"You're a handful, Meredith, and I'm not looking for another woman."

"That's great."

"And no flirting with other men, Meredith."

"I don't think anyone would be interested. It's not like I'm going to have time to hang out in bars, what with being a single mom to two kids. So don't worry about that."  
>"Okay," he said with a bit of a smile, as he parked the car by the departures gate. "Time for me to go."<br>"Have a good flight. Try to sit in an exit row. Flying still makes me nervous."  
>"Commercial flights are much safer than small planes. Don't worry."<p>

"Text me when you land, so I know you've arrived. I'll worry no matter what."

"Okay," he said. He got out of the car and removed his bags. She got out of the passenger seat and went around the back of the car. They exchanged glances, and he kissed her softly. "I'll try to call home at bedtime every night."  
>"Okay."<p>

He took his bags to the porter, and Meredith got in the car and drove away immediately, without a backward glance, as tears starting running down her cheek.


End file.
